


Preferisco averti accanto che la salvezza di mille mondi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry e Draco sono costretti ad affrontarsi sul campo di battaglia, ma alle volte per amore si possono fare scelte inaspettate.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:pairing: Harry/Dracoprompt: "Vai e ama, anche se non c'è salvezza nel mondo"lanciata da Valerim BonanomiPrompt:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fop_y6mjN38BLEEDING HEART TRADUZIONE - FREEDOM CALL





	1. Chapter 1

Preferisco averti accanto che la salvezza di mille mondi

Le gocce d’acqua scendevano lungo la pelle pallida di Draco, i capelli biondo platino gli aderivano al viso. Gli occhi azzurri brillavano metallici riflettendo il grigio del cielo circostante. Il terreno tremò sotto i colpi dello spoglio Platano picchiatore. Harry tirò fuori la bacchetta e la strinse. Malfoy socchiuse gli occhi. I vestiti neri gocciolavano, fradici gli aderivano ai corpi. Le camicie bianche erano semitrasparenti. Il serpente del simbolo del marchio nero sopra il castello si sollevò dalle fauci dai denti aguzzi del teschio. Una serie di luci verdi e rosse saettarono sullo sfondo. Si sentirono delle grida di un uomo, i tentacoli della piovra uscirono dal lago facendo schizzare acqua tutt’intorno e si abbatterono su alcuni Mangiamorte. Voldemort mandò in frantumi l’esercito di pietra della Mc Granitt.

Draco guardò il viso arrossato di Harry e un rivolo d’acqua percorrergli la fronte passando sopra la cicatrice.

-Ti amo Potter, perciò fa quel che devi. Non obbligarmi a ucciderti- pensò. Mise un piede indietro e puntò la bacchetta verso il moro.

“Perché?! Perché sei dalla loro parte?!” urlò Harry. Saltò di lato evitando uno schiantesimo.

“Non avevo altra scelta!” ululò Malfoy. Lanciò altri due incanti offensivi, Harry li parò entrambi con un incantesimo scudo. Harry strinse la bacchetta al petto, sentiva il cuore battergli in gola.

“Se non ti uccido, faranno del male ai miei genitori. Ammazzami!” gridò Draco. Harry gli lanciò uno schiantesimo vicino.

_ Hermione strinse le mani di Harry e lo guardò negli occhi. _

_ “Solo tu puoi salvare l’anima della persona che ami. Non farti dire cosa è giusto e cosa no” disse dura. Potter strinse le labbra e le iridi verdi gli si scurirono. _

_ “La salvezza del mondo dipende da me” biascicò. La Granger aumentò la stretta. _

_ “Vai e ama, anche se non c’è salvezza nel mondo” disse indurendo il tono. _

Harry espirò ripetutamente dilatando le narici.

“No!” gridò. Alzò la bacchetta e pietrificò Draco che cadde a terra con un tonfo. Gli si avvicinò, s’inginocchiò sull’erba e gli accarezzò il volto marmoreo.

“Preferisco averti accanto che la salvezza di mille mondi” mormorò.

 


	2. Segni indelebili

Draco passò più volte la maglia di ferro della cucina sul braccio, lasciando dei solchi nella pelle. Harry lo bloccò da dietro, immobilizzandogli le braccia. Il Malfoy singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso pallido e scendevano fino a cadere oltre il suo mento, mentre stille di sangue coprivano la macchia che rimaneva del marchio nero.

“Non se ne va” mugolò il biondo. Harry lo cullò contro di se e gli baciò il collo.

“Va tutto bene, è finita, ormai non significa niente. Io so che ti hanno costretto, l’ho sempre saputo e non volevo ammetterlo” disse con voce rassicurante. Draco lasciò andare la maglia di ferro che precipitò sul pavimento.

“Tu non capisci! Voglio pulirmi! Sono stanco di essere sporco” sbraitò. Harry sciolse l’abbraccio, gli prese una spalla nella mano e lo fece voltare, guardandolo in viso.

“Tu sei sempre stato innocente, Draco. Il marchio nero, la mia cicatrice, significano solo che hanno cercato di renderci qualcosa di malvagio e non ci sono riusciti” gli disse. Lo strinse al proprio petto, Draco gli afferrò la maglia stringendola tra le mani, gli nascose il viso contro e singhiozzò più forte.

“Ti amo” biascicò. Harry lo sentì tremare e gli baciò la testa.

“Anche io” rispose.

Annunci

Di tanto in tanto, alcuni dei tuoi visitatori potrebbero vedere qui un annu

 


End file.
